Spar
by smolder
Summary: "She licks blood from her lips slowly, feeling eyes watching her, and spits away from her bare feet (which still feel odd as she flexes them against cool stone, outside of her usual steel toed boots). When she faces her opponent again she knows she is grinning and Kida gives a delighted laugh as they charge each other." (Helga/Kida)


Title: Spar  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns Atlantis.  
One of the bits I wrote for a prompt over at 'The Disney Kink Meme'. The prompt was: _Helga Sinclair and Kida? Two of the hottest women Disney every produced. And Helga looks totally impressed when Kida punches Mole. Seriously. So anything with them being sexy and badass together. Smut greatly appreciated but not essential._  
Warnings: F/F

* * *

"You are warrior. Yes?"

Helga keeps her position, not looking over at the woman but continually scanning the different intermingling groups of the Atlanteans and their expedition members. This meeting is still tentative and she has seen how this sort of thing could go bad fast. Helga knows what their real mission is here and they need this to go smoothly until they find that power source Rourke is so crazy about.

But the Atlantean woman, _Kida _she remembers, (the one who punched Mole and took point for her group when it had come to introductions) is undeterred by her silence.

She places a hand on Helga's arm so that she can't pretend not to know she was being addressed. "Of the other females that are with your party. You are the only warrior. Yes?"

How the questions are phrased almost makes them rhetorical but Helga can tell there is still an answer being demanded here.

So she barely tilts her head and just glances out of the corner of her eye at the other woman as she drawls her one word response, "_Yes_."

Helga has to bite the inside of her cheek not to smirk at how frustrated Kida looks at the way she is thwarting her attempts at conversation. But she has to give it to her, after a moment, she soldiers on.

"Is this not part of your culture then. Women fighting? Why do you do so?"

This time Helga doesn't hold back her smirk as she simply says, "I'm _special_."

She expects this answer to be just as frustrating to her but instead of being angry she lights up. The hand that is still a warm weight on her arm tightening in excitement and a smile growing across her face.

"May we fight?" Helga tenses a bit, but Kida notices this body language and quickly attempts to modify her language. "Play fight - with no attempt to harm. I do not know your word," she frowns.

"Spar?" Helga suggests, intrigued despite her attempts at nonchalance.

"Yes!" she brightens again.

Helga scans over the woman (an efficient flick of her eyes that takes her in), skin much darker than her own over taunt muscles clearly on display in her current attire, and when she reaches those blues eyes there is a banked heat that she knows would be reflected in her own if she allowed herself to show her actual emotions most of the time anymore.

A slight motion makes her look a bit to the side and Rourke catches her eye. And a single look excuses any interest the offer sent shivering up her spine, instead turning it into an order. They needed to get closer to these people - what better way to learn their fighting capabilities than directly.

And Helga is well aware that she is now expected to carefully extract more information from her sparring partner when they are alone. This is far from the first time she has done such things.

* * *

She is lead away from the others to a wide flat area, tall mountian-like rock on either side make it seem like a never ending hallway. Helga pushes down paranoia - if they were taking her off to be killed they wouldn't have let the others know who she would be going off with.

The point which they stop doesn't seem any different to her but seems to have meaning to Kida. In deference to her sparring partner she calmly removes her weapons and boots, placing them in a small pile by the rock wall.

This will be all them.

Kida has been waiting and runs at her - and the kick would have been strong but she telegraphs it clearly and it is simple for Helga to slide tight into the the other woman's personal space, grab her leg, and shove her inelegantly down (It is not even a real fighting move - just something she learned back during her childhood dancing lessons). While she struggles for balance Helga easily pins her.

Raising an eyebrow at her shocked face she feels a smirks grow as those eyes now flare in challenge. She rise, her body pressing into the firm one bellow her, and backs up quickly - not quick enough though. She is barely on her feet before Kida is and the woman is swinging.

This time the hit connects - sliding from her mouth to jaw as she turns her head with it. Helga goes for another grab while her arm is still extended but Kida manages to dance away.

She licks blood from her lips slowly, feeling eyes watching her, and spits away from her bare feet (which still feel odd as she flexes them against cool stone, outside of her usual steel toed boots). When she faces her opponent again she knows she is grinning and Kida gives a delighted laugh as they charge each other.

Blows fly more freely now. They have each tested each other with Helga taking Kida down first and Kida drawing first blood. Almost more importantly they both now know that the other isn't going to cry fowl at fighting a bit dirty, isn't afraid a little pain.

Now they can _play_.

It is during one of the moments when they have split apart and are circling each other more like jungle cats than proper ladies that Milo comes looking for one of them - Helga really is not sure who he meant to find. Her because she was missing from their group or the lovely native who he has had the most contact with.

Either way by the expression on his face, he clearly did not expect both of them to attempt to use the others' distraction to attack the other. Simultaneous tackles ending up with them wrestling like children on the ground in front of him. But when she finally ended up on top in a position that was far from child-like Helga couldn't help teasing him a bit.

It was her way.

"What's wrong, Mr. Thatch?" she purred looking up at him through sweat slicked hair that had escaped her braid many scuffles ago. "Haven't ever come across women having a bit of _fun _before?"

Kida understanding if not all of her words, than her tone, pulled a leg free and curled it around Helga's hips molding their bodies together and tilting her head backwards to smirk at Milo upside down.

Blushing, and stammering, the linguist all but ran away. Once he was gone, Kida wasted no time to use the position of her leg to flip them.

Chuckling she stated, more fact then reprimand, "That was not very nice."

Helga shrugged and didn't attempt to get free, instead she lightly ran her hands along the exposed thighs that were on either side of her stomach.

"I'm not a very nice woman," she stated with a smirk as she felt Kida shiver under her hands.

"I did not wish to fight with you because I believed you were kind, Helga," Kida murmured, placing a hand on either side of her head and moving her body down (a delicious slide that made her imagine how much better skin against skin would feel). White hair slid down to make a curtain between them and the outside world lit only by the eerie blue glow of those crystals they all wore around their necks.

"Why did you?" Helga asked, moving one had up to trace the tattoo under Kida's eye.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment at the touch before she answered. "Atlanteans were once a people of war and it was their downfall. We are at peace now - it is considered a great joy that there is no longer a reason for us to fight," she looked like she wanted to say this right but didn't quite have the words.

"But not for you," Helga stated, almost gently. She was not an empathetic person but this was something she could actually understand. Fighting was in her blood - something that felt desperately necessary to her. Not everyone had been understanding of that in her life.

"No," Kida said smiling, grateful that someone else understood. "Not for me. I do not wish my people war but I always longed to learn and very few wished to teach - and only with much begging. It is fun for me to play as we did but I have found few to do this with me." She touched her forehead down to Helga's, "And no other who took as much joy as I in the experience."

It was true for Helga as well - not many actually enjoyed fighting with her and never before another woman. She breathed in deeply and pushed the rest of the way up to catch Kida's lips, she returned the kiss fervently pressing down against her and it was almost automatic for Helga to buck her hips flipping them. Turning this into just another form of their sparring.

Kida's eyes were wide for only a moment to find their positions changed once again but than she was laughing and reaching for Helga, helping to pull off her shirt.


End file.
